Dancing in Circles
by DWGolondor
Summary: It's been 5 years since Ron and Hermione broke up. 7 years since the war. Now Ron's worst nightmare is coming true as Hermione is getting married to his nemesis Draco Malfoy. What happened in these 5 years? Will he get back his lost love or will he lose her to Draco? Romione


Rain dripped down on his body as Ron made his way to the mansion. He shouldn't be going there, why was he? The place only created the worst memories he ever had and another would be added today, he was sure of this. As he walked through the thick wet mud as puddles has been created because of the heavy rain, several thoughts ran through his mind. Where did it all went wrong? And the better question was how? Just a few years ago, everything was great. It was just 2 years after the war and he, his family and friends had slowly recovered from the terror of the war. So where did it all went wrong for him?

No, it wasn't that the Death Eaters had gained control again somehow. His family and friends were safe luckily, but he himself? He himself just had to had the worst luck of all time. The first months after the war were rough for him. He and his family had a tough time dealing with Fred's death, especially George. Ron helped him as good as he could, but he was him. A man with an emotional range of a teaspoon, not much help. And yet still George sought mostly his company. He didn't knew why, but he was glad for it. He remembered spending most of the time with Hermione. After so many years of dancing around each other, they had finally confessed their love for each other. Ron remembered jumping in his mind with joy as she declared his love for him and kissed him. He never felt so great before in his life before.

Also his sister and his best friend got together again and even sometimes slept (no, they didn't had...um the S-word) together. At first Ron was of course in rage because of it, but after a long talk with Hermione, Harry and some beatings of his sister, he apologized and accepted it. He even talked to Ginny about better not to hurt Harry. Ron has never seen his sister so shocked before and I don't think she ever has been prouder of him before.

He tried to help everyone as good as he could as well as maintain his time with Hermione. At some part that even ripped him apart because he was so busy helping his family and Hermione that he himself forgot to let himself deal with his inner struggles and the war and the loss of his brother. He remembered how he and Hermione went to Australia to find her parents, which they did. It was one of the greatest times in Ron's life, together with his love of his life alone for a while, while looking for her parents. He remembered the joy in Hermione's eyes when they found them, also the guilt in her eyes for erasing their memories and the disappointment in her parents eyes. After some long talks, their parents finally understood the importance of the whole situation and even accepted her relationship with him, which really surprised Ron.

After this he actually got accepted into one of the Auror academies together with Harry. It was tough, but he loved it there anyway. He made a lot of good friends there and it was an experience he would never forget. Hermione decided that she would repeat her seventh year and afterwards go to one of those wizard universities that existed to continue her education. Ron thought she was mental for studying so much, but it was one thing he loved about her, her dedication.

Just now he recognized that he didn't protected himself against the rain that was dripping against him as a wet leave touched his neck. He sighed and muttered: "Imperivus." Now the rain finally stopped hitting his body.

He looked around, there weren't many people outside, in fact there were only three or four people next to him who were outside. True, he could have apparated easily to the mansion, but why didn't he? Was it because he needed time to think or was it simply he was too afraid of what was going to happen? Maybe it was a mix of both of it.

Suddenly he stopped, he was there. The place of his biggest nightmare. Malfoy Manor. A shudder went through his body as he remembered that fateful night when Hermione got tortured by this stupid bitch Bellatrix. His Hermione...no, not anymore.

The place was still as scary, dark and cruel as he remembered. The huge gate that immediately intimidated anyone who wanted to go inside. Ron wouldn't be surprised if anyone who entered this place would immediately get cursed my thousands of curses.

Anger filled his mind as he thought about this place. This was a place a of pure evil, of hated, something that reminded him of the war, one of the last pieces that was left of the terror of the war. He swore to never enter that place again, he swore it. Well, he kinda broke that now.

He sighed as he rang the bell as he waited for the answer. He waited, and waited, and waited, too long for his taste. He already wanted to go when suddenly the gate went open. He sighed and walked in. The feel of dullness and darkness covered him as he entered the front yard. It might b even beautiful the sight if there were sunshine outside, but he just couldn't imagine this place as sunny. It was bound to have this dark and creepy atmosphere.

Then he saw her...and _him._ It took Ron a lot not to run to him and punch him in the face immediately.

"Weasley, you actually came. I didn't thought you had the guts for this." the voice of Draco Malfoy said to him smirking as the woman next to him smacked his arm.

"Draco, be nice." she scolded him as she smiled at Ron brightly and went to him hugging him tightly. "You actually came. I am so happy, I really didn't thought you would come." she said smiling.

Ron looked at his ex-girlfriend. Hermione looked even more beautiful than he had in his memory. She was dressed in blue shirt and a red skirt and had her wavy her made into a long braid.

He hugged her back hesitantly. "You are my best friend Mione." he whispered with a tune of pain in his voice. "Of course I came despite our differences in the past." he said.

Hermione hugged him tighter a tear falling down her cheek as she pressed his head against his chest. A feel of pain went through his body as he knew that wouldn't happen very much anymore. "I am so sorry for what happened between us Ron. Can you forgive me?"

Ron didn't answer at first. It was too painful at the moment. After a few seconds he slowly answered. "No...I am the one who should be sorry. I was a prat, like always. I messed up. I messed everything up, our relationship...and maybe even our friendship." he whispered.

Hermione touched his cheek at this. Ron winced a bit at this and saw Malfoy looking at him a bi suspiciously. Also he looked like smirking. That little bastard.

"We may be not together anymore Ron, but you will always be my best friend, nothing will change that." she said softly.

Ron smiled at this a bit. At least not everything was broken. "You will always be my best friend too." he said softly.

Hermione beamed at him, something that almost made Ron melt. "Thanks Ron...so will you forgive me?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Only if you forgive me." he whispered.

At this Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek at which Ron blushed. God, why did she had to do this to him? "I will forgive you, you big prat."

Ron managed to smile a bit at this. "Good, then I will forgive you too."

Hermione smiled at him brightly. A smile that he had missed for so long. "Oh Harry and Ginny and the rest of us will be so glad that you are here. Come in." she said dragging him to the door, but Ron stopped her.

"Mione, can you go in first, I...I want to have a talk with _him._ " he said bitterly.

Hermione looked at him confused, something he rarely seen at her. "With Draco? But...but why?" she asked shocked. She clearly didn't expected him to say this. Malfoy also looked a bit surprised at this.

Ron sighed. "Just a simple talk between two guys. I promise I won't hurt him Mione." he muttered.

Hermione looked at him skeptically at him a bit. My god, how did she always managed to look so beautiful? "Fine, I will leave you two alone, but don't you dare hurt him, the same goes to you Draco." she said glaring at the both of them.

Malfoy raised his hands in defense. "I have no intension to harm Weasley." he said.

Ron nodded. "Hermione, I won't hurt him, don't worry." he assured her.

Hermione looked again between the two of them, but then sighed. "Fine, I will leave you two alone. If one of you two are hurt after this I will sent the other straight to St. Mungos without even flinching." she threatened him.

Malfoy just nodded having his poker face, while Ron actually had to smile a bit at this. Hermione didn't changed, that was something positive, he thought as Hermione went through the door.

Malfoy now looked at him. Their eyes met and years of hatred came up in him. This man was not the same school rival anymore, when they were young. No, he was a former Death Eater and now an even bigger rival to him.

"So Weasley, what is it that you want to talk with me?" he asked with his arrogant smirk on his face.

Ron glared at him. How he just hated this man. He took everything from him, simply everything. "Cut that smirk Malfoy. You already won okay? No need to rub you triumph in my face." he muttered.

Malfoy still smirked. "But where is the fun then?"

It took Ron everything to not punch him into the next galaxy. "Look Malfoy, there is only one thing I want to say. Take care of Hermione. If you should ever hurt her, I will know of this and trust me, I will hunt you down then and beat the shit out of you." he said with venom in his voice.

At this Malfoy dropped the smirk and got serious. "That is one of the rare things we can agree on Weasley. I won't hurt Hermione. I love her, something we both share together, is our love for her. I would never hurt her, not in the way you have in the past." he said.

A tear ran down his cheek at this. Malfoy loved her, he really loved her and there was nothing he could do. He lost. But...but he had to think about Hermione's happiness too. He couldn't force her to be with him. If she was happy with Malfoy, he...he had to accept that.

"Another thing." he said wiping his tear away. "After all of this is over, I will leave, for good. I will leave you two alone, Hermione should get the happiness she deserves even if that is with you." he said bitterly.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at this. "You will leave? Just so?"

Ron nodded. "I will sent her a goodbye letter and when I left maybe some letters, but I will leave the life of you two. She deserves a happy life and I will only be a factor to stand between her happiness, so I must leave." He almost choked at his own words, it was simply too hard.

Malfoy first looked surprised then smirked. "Well Weasley, it looks like you are not bad as I thought. Maybe we would have been even friends in another universe." he said.

Ron glared at him. "I doubt that." he responded.

Malfoy shrugged at this. "Well, you have my respect for this action. Now your friends are waiting for you, we can't let them wait, can we?" he asked still smirking.

Ron closed his eyes. This was it. In just a few hours he would lose the love of his life forever. "You go first, I...I need a moment alone."

Malfoy nodded not questioning it and walked on.

Ron saw him walking away as he took out a card. His hands were shaking as he opened it and read the words on it.

Hereby we invite you to the wedding of

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

on the 13th of July 2005

at Malfoy Manor

Tears dropped on the invitation as he read it. His hands still shook and suddenly he dropped the invitation on the ground. Years ago, he had his worst nightmare in here, now years after that, he would get the next nightmare. He wiped again some tears away and made his final steps into the manor.

 **Nuuuuuuu, whyyyy? My poor Ron :( Don't worry guys, this story is a Romione story :), but will it be tragedy or happy ending? I won't tell ;) Now I hope you liked my beginning. I took me a long time to think of a good Romione story, when I came up with this. This chapter is only the prologue. The next few chapters will be all playing in the past starting with 5 years ago. SO don't worry, it isn't a one shot :D. Well, I could leave it like a one shot, because I am evil, but I shall show mercy this time :p I am a huge Romione shipper and huge Ron fan, so this story will be his POV. It will explore the story of Ron and Hermione after the war and their struggles. But it will be mostly drama. I will maybe write a prequel to this story startint with directly after the war and ending with the next chapter of this story. Well, again I hope you like the story and pleeeeaasee give me a review! Till next time guys!**


End file.
